Uninvited Guest: Wheatly VS AUTO
by Galacticexplorer12
Summary: This was inspired by a drawing on DeviantART. It takes place just after Wheatley takes over. His first challenge of running Aperture- deal with an unwanted visitor. Human versions.


This scene was inspired by forte-girl7's _Wheatley vs. AUTO_ on deviantART.

* * *

"You're not GLaDOS," A mechanical male voice snorted. The figure in the center of the room whirled around from a monitor in a panel, his gray suit flashed in the light. His teeth were ground together at the mention of _her_ name. His blue eyes rested upon a figure leaning on some of the dark panels in the room. He squinted to see who it was and made a mental note to install night vision in his glasses.

"And you are?" He asked. His voice had a British accent to it, and it was comforting. Well, it would've been comforting, had the owner of said voice been sane.

"That is between me and GLaDOS," The shaded figure growled. The man in the gray suit narrowed his eyes.

"Don't say that name. I'm in control now."

"You? No one ever mentioned you."

"I am Wheatley, the stronger, better boss of this facility. Now you'd better tell me what you're doing here or else!" And just to emphasize his point, the figure in the gray suit mentally activated a crusher (or 'mashy spike plate' as he dubbed it). It missed its mark, landing a few inches to the shaded figure's right. He did not seem fazed at all.

"Wheatley, is it? You are not in my database. She never mentioned you- you are obviously not authorized to be in control of Aperture." This caused Wheatley to bristle. The shaded figure raised an eyebrow. "That's exactly what I mean. No restraint. GLaDOS was able to control herself, but you are a loose cannon."

"One last time," Wheatley hissed. His patience was draining fast. "Who are you, and what do you want here?" The figure frowned as he stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a white sailor's uniform, if that's what it could be called. Wheatley was glaring holes into him, but he seemed unfazed.

"Please, if you're going to glare at someone, do it right." The man shot his own glare at the Intelligence Dampening Core. Wheatley's gaze faltered. The man smirked. "I am AUTO, and I merely wished to speak with GLaDOS."

"Well, _AUTO_, she is not here. You will have to leave."

"I beg to differ. I know she's here. There's no way she'd allow someone like you to control this place without her. You're obviously unfit for the job. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd blow this entire facility to bits in less than a day, you moron!"

"No I wouldn't! Shut up! I am not a moron!" Wheatley subconsciously launched another mashy spike plate at AUTO, who dodged it gracefully, his smirk taunting the corrupted core. Wheatley had barely enough time to register the stranger dashing up to him, lunging and shooting a punch towards his head. He just barely ducked, surprise replacing the rage on his face. A metal claw burst from the wall and shoved the off-balance AUTO aside before he could land another hit. His leg lashed out and grazed Wheatley's stomach. After quickly recovering from the surprise of that last kick, Wheatley snarled at the man. "Get out!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, for I came here to get something from her, and I'm not going until I've got it," AUTO replied while dusting off his shoulders.

AUTO charged at Wheatley again. Wheatley dispensed another mashy spike plate, but AUTO predicted that. He immediately pivoted and dashed behind the core. He grabbed the back of Wheatley's collar and yanked. Wheatley moved fast. He turned on a dime, aiming a wheel kick at AUTO. He was able to knock the intruder off his feet, but AUTO kept his grip on the suit. The two of them went crashing to the ground, Wheatley on top of AUTO. Wheatley came down on AUTO with an elbow. He grinned slightly when he heard a stifled grunt from his opponent.

AUTO pressed his hand onto Wheatley's back and let loose electricity generated in his body. Wheatley did not see that coming, and he released a wail of pain and surprise. He realized as the electricity continued to course through him that AUTO would not stop unless he was forced to. The electric current made Wheatley's mind go haywire, making all of the panels in the room pulsate.

Tightening his focus, Wheatley forced the panel that the two of them were laying on to raise and then shake. The two of them were thrown off it. AUTO lost his grip on Wheatley's coat, but he grabbed one of his boots. The electricity was still flowing in his hands, but they had no effect on the rubber. Wheatley commanded a second claw from the wall to make AUTO release him, while kicking at him all the while. The claw grabbed AUTO and began to shake him around, but AUTO held tight. The claw ended up shaking them both. Wheatley was beginning to feel nauseous. In his half-awake stupor, he commanded the claw to smash them against a wall. That finally stunned AUTO enough to let him go. Wheatley fell to the ground with a thud. He remained that way, allowing the remaining sparks in his brain to dissolve.

The sound of something hitting a hollow wall of metal snapped him out of his paralyzed state. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see AUTO, who had been thrown against a panel. Electricity was still coursing through his hands. The claw from above was now dangling limp in the room, overloaded with volts. Wheatley took his head in his hands, washing away the last of the vertigo.

"I admit," came AUTO's voice, "You're not a bad fighter, for a moron, that is." Wheatley clawed the ground in rage and jumped to his feet, intensifying the vertigo on the way.

"I am not a moron!" He thundered. He could barely make out AUTO rising. A panel started to rise under AUTO's feet. He was lifted into a high position. A mashy spike plate from the ceiling came crashing down. AUTO jumped from the height, just barely avoiding getting squashed. Wheatley was too immersed in the dizziness in his head to even try and get out of the way. AUTO landed on top of him and took him down to the ground with a thud. He took the core's head in his hands and began to create a link. Wheatley attempted to force him off, but AUTO pressed a knee into his back and dug his gloved hands into Wheatley's orange hair. Wheatley whimpered slightly, then mentally kicked himself for showing such a weakness.

The panels began to shudder again, but this time, they were more violent. Wheatley could feel AUTO's cold, hostile mind reaching through his memory database. He and the facility shook at the contact. He suddenly felt AUTO cut the link. He opened one eye to see what could possibly be happening.

"So, she's really not here?" He snarled. Wheatley didn't answer. AUTO looked away, facial features contorted in annoyance. "Well this was a huge waste of time." He got off of the Intelligence Dampening Core and started towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, a panel jumped in his way. AUTO whirled around to face Wheatley, rising to his feet. "You just won't stay down, will you?" He grumbled. Electricity flew around his hands. "Well, you're more of a moron than I thought."

"That isn't going to work anymore," Wheatley growled, balling his fists. The panels in the facility responded by doing the wave, but in a calm and focused manner. "I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't care, but I don't like you. So I'm going to have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!" AUTO taunted. A bead of sweat fell from Wheatley's hairline, betraying the presence of fatigue. AUTO certainly didn't miss that. He smirked. Wheatley's frown intensified. But then a thought came to him. His lips curled into a smile. AUTO dropped his cocky grin for a second, surprised by his sudden change. Then an oval-shaped hole lined with an orange plasma of some sort opened up in the floor. AUTO fell through it. He reappeared in the ceiling and fell back into the hole. The two panels with the portals started towards each other.

"Goodbye, AUTO," Wheatley waved as the panels closed on each other, with AUTO trapped in the infinite loop. Wheatley's grin turned into a frown once again. What happened if two portals were forced up against each other? GLaDOS had never run that test before. He shook the memory of GLaDOS out of his head and focused solely on the potential testing. A strange sensation overcame his body just then. The need to solve the puzzle, to solve the test, tingled his back like… an itch- an itch that would only be scratched by observing success. But AUTO trapped within the thing and possibly dead would solve his problem. It was illogical to let him go. But as time progressed, curiosity and the itch won over, and he lifted the panels. A beam of electricity shot out and struck him head on. The panels trapping AUTO jerked about, freeing him from his prison.

"What a moron!" He roared triumphantly as Wheatley kneeled to the pain of the electricity. A white oval fell from above. It rested on a tripod-like fixture in one of the rounded tips, and two wing-like appendages extended from the central body. A red laser from a red lens rested on AUTO.

"Target acquired," Its soft voice hummed. Bullets began to fire. Auto took an onslaught of bullets to his right side as he frantically scrambled to get out of the turret's firing range. In a last ditch effort, he launched electricity at the machine, overloading its systems and forcing it into sleep mode, event though it was standing. But he too found himself kneeling to the overlord known as pain.

Wheatley glared up at him from his own position on the floor and watched as AUTO cradled his right arm. The core was slightly surprised that the intruder got off with such minor damage. But this was his chance! He summoned a mashy spike plate, and it charged towards the intruder. However, it seemed that AUTO still had a trick left up his sleeve. He vanished and then reappeared right in front of him, and apparently in less pain. He was still clutching his shoulder, but Wheatley noticed the bullet itself lying in a bloody mess where AUTO was just moments ago.

AUTO summoned more electricity, and Wheatley called for more mashy spike plates, but suddenly, everything went dark. The plates all came crashing down to the ground with an undignified thud, and AUTO's bare fist slammed into Wheatley's stomach. He didn't expect to be winded so badly, but it was better than being shocked again.

"That shouldn't be possible!" Wheatley gasped in between pants. "There shouldn't be a blackout!"

"Your moronic ways have polluted the system mainframe even more than I thought. You're just full of all the wrong surprises, aren't you?" AUTO snorted.

"But since you didn't shock me, I can say that you for some reason are linked to the facility, and the blackout disabled you, too! Probably when you tapped into my memory."

"Yes, but I can still do this," AUTO sneered. Wheatley didn't see what hit him- but he knew the toe of a boot when he felt one. He lashed out in the direction of the kick and hooked AUTO's legs from under him. He heard the intruder meet the ground in a satisfying thud. He took that chance to rise and stomp his foot where he thought AUTO was lying. But apparently, he had moved. He felt another fist jab him in the lower ribs. He swung a hand around behind him, smacking something along the way. He followed up with his other hand balled into a fist. He certainly didn't expect AUTO to grab his hand and pull him into a breathtaking punch to the stomach.

Finally able to see AUTO's face, Wheatley noticed that his eyes were glowing. _No fair! He can see in the dark!_ But that glow allowed Wheatley to have a better sense of where his opponent was. AUTO followed up his attack by pulling the moron close and elbowed his temple. Wheatley doubled over.

"Helloooo?" A soft feminine voice cut the repetitive sounds of their battle. A red light blinked. Both he and AUTO looked up at the turret, which, for some reason, had started up again.

"What the?" AUTO muttered to himself. Wheatley took that opportunity to wrench his arm out of the intruder's grasp and duck.

"Dispensing product," The turret announced. Bullets flew, hitting the floor, the back wall, Wheatley, and AUTO. Wheatley dimly recalled that the turrets used to be able to fire in a straight line and made a mental note to fix that later. But as for now, the two of them were lying face to face on the ground, just barely out of kicking distance. The pain of the bullets immobilized them, and the red laser of the turret reminded them that any movement would result in more shooting.

Then something miraculous happened. The power came back on. Wheatley and AUTO smirked evilly at each other. Suddenly, something new entered the room. Green gas began to flood the area. Soon enough, the two of them found themselves inhaling the neurotoxin. Now, it seemed to be a test of endurance. They glared each other down as their vision began to falter. Wheatley eyed the panel that AUTO was lying on. The Intelligence Dampening Core could hardly think straight. But by the looks of it, neither could AUTO. As a matter of fact, it looked like he was slipping in and out of consciousness. And it was only a matter of time before Wheatley would do the same.

Moving fast, he raised the plate AUTO was lying on. Then he tilted it. The intruder's body slid off the smooth surface and into a dark black pit below it. Wheatley struggled to keep his head up to watch his enemy disappear before his eyes. He had no idea where that pit led to, but for right now, the ordeal was over. He soon became aware of his eyelids growing heavy. He barely registered his head crashing into the ground.

Realizing the source of his newfound light-headedness, he turned off the gas. The vents in the ceiling opened to allow the green fog an exit. But Wheatley's brain was still swimming from the pain of the bullets and the mind-numbing drug. He contemplated on making sure AUTO was gone, but exhaustion had him gripped in its chokehold. He could barely keep his eyes open. His vision was swimming as well, even with his glasses. He was still amazed that they had managed to stay on his face for the entire fight.

He finally decided the exhaustion wasn't worth fighting and succumbed to the ecstasy of unconsciousness. "Just… a little rest…" He thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

"Did you feel that?" POTaDOS muttered to Chell in the depths of the Aperture laboratory. Vibrations were being sent throughout all parts of the facility, whether they were forgotten or not. "That idiot doesn't know what he's doing up there!"

Oh, she only knew the half of it...


End file.
